Lonely and Gorgeous
by aROCKisaki
Summary: Povestea continua: chiar si parasita, Yukari nu se da batuta. Isi linge ranile, dar se ridica si lupta pentru propriul ei destin. George se intoarce. Sentimentele o surprind chiar si pe Yukari, iar povestea ia o intorsatura neasteptata. Aflati singuri citind.
1. Rabdare

_ „Opt ani au trecut. Nu a dat nimeni niciun semn, nici Joji, nici Arashi, nici Miwako… şi cred că pot spune că am început să-i urăsc de când au plecat. De fapt, nu. Sau nu sunt sigură. Dar nu, nu cred că aş avea vreun motiv să-i urăsc pe Arashi sau Miwako, pentru că ei nu mi-au făcut nimic. Joji e vinovatul. El m-a făcut să cred că vom „trăi fericiţi până la adânci bătrâneţi". Am crezut în el, am crezut că nu mă va lăsa niciodată. Am crezut într-un basm. Şi n-am făcut bine. Dar tot nu-l pot ierta pentru că m-a lăsat în acea văgăună întunecată pe care toată lumea o confunda cu intrarea la metrou. M-a lăsat acolo **singură şi strălucitoare** ca un fluture din mărgele._

_ Neavând un viitor din moment ce m-am lăsat de şcoală sperând că voi rămâne model pentru Joji, am decis să-mi fac singură un viitor lansându-mi o linie proprie de îmbrăcăminte. Am călătorit în jurul lumii cu creaţiile mele, am cunoscut fel de fel de persoane şi fel de fel de locuri. Tot singură am rămas, dar consider că maturitatea-mi este suficientă încât să-mi acopere şi lipsa de companie. Am prieteni şi am colegi cu care mă înţeleg şi nu am nevoie de mai mult. Sau, cel puţin, asta am crezut până când primisem un e-mail de la un designer francez._

_ Mă invitase la un spectacol de modă în care să-mi prezint două-trei piese alături de mai mulţi designeri care abia şi-au făcut „debutul". Prin lista de nume se afla şi Joji Koizumi. Am trimis un răspuns în care am acceptat invitaţia. Voiam să arăt că sunt mai bună decât e Joji. Voiam să arăt că ideile şi creaţiile mele sunt mult mai fermecătoare şi mai remarcabile decât rochia lui albastră cu mărgele, sau orice altceva ar fi putut el crea. Sau, voiam doar să-l văd din nou, nu ştiu…_

_ În cei opt ani, până acum, nici nu mi-a trecut prin cap să-l întâlnesc din nou. Şi acum, când ştiu că asta se vă întâmpla, am un sentiment pe care nu-l pot stăpâni. Nu ştiu dacă este nerăbdare sau… sau frică sau… poate doar adrenalina provocată de gândul că într-un sfârşit îi voi putea arăta lui Joji cât de bună sunt şi ce-a ratat prin plecarea lui. Acum, deşi am această ocazie, nu ştiu, nu sunt sigură dacă ar trebui chiar să mă străduiesc să-i arăt ce-a pierdut, sau dacă ar trebui să stau deoparte nepăsătoare şi să las lucrurile să curgă de la sine. Indiferenţa, cred totuşi, este doar a oamenilor puternici mintal, şi nu ştiu dacă am destulă putere să stau indiferentă şi să-l privesc ca pe un alt designer pe care îl întâlnesc la un spectacol de modă. Mă gândesc că nu aş putea respinge tentaţia şi voi da fuga la el cerând o explicaţie, iar după spectacol, mă va convinge să merg cu el la camera lui de hotel._

_ Sunt prea slabă. Nu trebuie să fiu…_

_Dar, măcar acum ştiu cine sunt."_


	2. Club

– _Ar fi bine să păstrezi asta_, spuse Ai în timp ce-i arătă lui Yukari una dintre schiţe. _Este foarte extravagantă, şi totuşi purtabilă. Oricum, mai bun decât orice şi-ar putea imagina George…_

– _Ai_, începu Yukari_, ţi-am mai spus, nu am nevoie să-i demonstrez nimic lui Joji._

– _Asta spui tu!_ zise Ai arătând cu radiera creionului spre Yukari. _Dar în căpșorul ăla al tău încăpăţânat_, continuă tânăra în timp ce-şi lovea încet capul cu radiera creionului, _ei bine, ştim amândouă la fel de bine că, fără să-ţi dai seama, asta vrei! Şi, serios, merită să-i dai măcar una peste nas…_

– _Ar merita mai multe…_ spuse Yukari ca pentru ea.

– _Vezi că am dreptate?!_

– _Da, dar… nu prea e… corect…_

– „_Corect"?! El te lasă cu ochii-n soare după ce-ţi promite luna de pe cer şi tu-mi vorbeşti mie de corectitudine faţă de EL?!_

– _Într-un fel…mi-e milă de el… n-am ce face în privinţa asta…_

– _Oh nu, _începu Ai uitându-se la Yukari cu ochii măriţi de uimire, _tu încă mai ţii la el, nu-i aşa?_

– _Nu-i adevărat! _încercă Yukari să o convingă. _Doar că nu vreau să par răutăcioasă…_

– _Ca să se întoarcă la tine mai târziu!_

Yukari se ridică în picioare bătând cu palmele în masă:

– _Ba nu!_

Urmă o linişte de câteva momente în care cele două se priveau una pe alta cumva cu spaimă. Ştia şi Hayasaka prea bine că prietena ei avea dreptate. Dar asta era ceva ce vroia să rezolve cu sie însăşi, fără a mai apela la alte persoane; Ai o cunoştea prea bine, în schimb, atât de bine încât n-avea cum s-o mintă şi asta o enerva pe Yukari. Cu toate acestea, nu avea de gând să recunoască ceea ce simte indiferent cât de departe ar fi mers prietena ei. Yukari se aşeză înapoi pe scaun cu ochii aţintiţi pe masa de biliard.

– _Îmi pare rău, Yukari, nu voiam să…_

– _Las-o baltă doar, _apoi arătând spre schiţa de mai devreme. _Deci zici că-ţi place asta?_

– _Da. Şi… _Ai mai alesese două schiţe. _Astea._

– _Dar nu seamănă deloc una cu alta… transmit emoţii şi idei total diferite, nu sunt din aceeaşi gamă…_

– _Ba da. Şi ştii şi care anume. Dacă nu înţelegi tu, ceilalţi sigur da._

„Cum adică?" gândi Yukari. Ceea ce tocmai îi spusese prietena ei nu avea noimă. Cum puteau alţii să înţeleagă atunci când nici măcar ea nu putea?

Într-un final, Ai părăsi clubul iar Yukari rămăsese să mai strângă câteva lucruri şi apoi să plece şi ea, din moment ce era duminică şi lumea nu prea venea la bar în acea zi a săptămânii. Strânsese toate schiţele de pe masa de biliard punându-le pe cele trei alese deoparte. Se uită la ceas:

– _E destul de târziu_, îşi spuse. _Şi, decât să mă duc acasă unde nu mă aşteaptă nimeni pe întunericu' ăsta… mai degrabă dorm aici, pe canapea…_

Îşi luă un pahar de pe raft şi-şi turnă în el nişte Jack Daniel's, se aşeză la bar şi începu să soarbă puţin câte puţin. Îşi desfăcu părul din coadă şi îşi dădu jos cerceii mari ce-i atârnau de urechi. Apoi se uzi uşa.

Yukari se întoarse imediat spre uşă aşteptându-se să vadă un chip cunoscut, vreun bărbat de prin zonă care se certase cu nevasta, poate, şi care vroia să-şi mai dreagă sufletul cu un pahar de sake.

– _Caroline!_

Yukari îşi mări ochii de bucurie. Nu mai fusese strigată aşa de mult timp şi când auzi vocea lui Miwako aproape că-i dădură lacrimile.

– _Miwako!_ strigă, la rândul ei, Yukari care sări să o îmbrăţişeze.

Nu se schimbase deloc de când o văzuse ultima oară. Părul roz şi buclat era prins tot în două codiţe, aşa cum obişnuia Miwako să şi-l prindă de obicei. Vocea şi chipul i-au rămas tot de copilă, deşi Yukari se gândea că are în jur de treizeci de ani.

Dacă cineva i-ar fi spus cu zece minute înainte că Miwako o va vizita, probabil că ar fi rămas indiferentă sau s-ar fi bucurat doar puţin. Dar, acum că a venit, simţi o emoţie puternică în stomac, ca şi cum toată viaţa ei a aşteptat acel moment, ca şi cum Miwako ar fi fost motivul pentru care a aşteptat în acel bar timp de opt ani.

– _Arashi spunea că nu o să te mai găsesc la club…_ începu Miwako, _dar am avut presimţirea aia că tu sigur eşti aici!_

Miwako avea acel simţ pe care nu toţi îl au, de a şti unde sunt persoanele dragi ei, şi asta o impresiona mult pe Yukari. Asta, şi faptul că îi spunea „Caroline". Simţea că Yukari ar fi mai degrabă persoana care vroia mama ei să fie, şi nu cea care era ea cu adevărat, altfel spus „Caroline". Când era cu cei de la Paradise Kiss, se simţea cu adevărat ea însăşi; or, ea nu era fata cuminte şi ascultătoare pe care o vroia şi pe care o modelase mama sa. Ar putea spune, chiar, că s-a descoperit atunci când a ajuns accidental la Paradise Kiss.

– _Da, păi,_ începu Yukari, _m-am hotărât să merg eu mai departe cu barul dacă tot l-aţi lăsat pe mâna mea. Găsisem actele de transfer pregătite de Joji în dulapul cu acte şi tot ce mai aveam de făcut era să le semnez…_

– _Şi trăieşti numai din profitul de la bar? Dar e apropare gol…_

– _Nu numai din profitul de la bar…_

– _Dar?_

Yukari era intrigată de faptul că Miwako nu ştia că ea îşi are propria linie de îmbrăcăminte. În fond, era invitată la acelaşi spectacol de modă ca şi cei de la Paradise Kiss, iar George ştia asta. „E posibil ca Joji să nu-i fi spus?" gândi Yukari. „Sau poate că nici nu a primit lista de invitaţi pe e-mail. Dar care ar fi fost rostul să nu ştie cine mai e invitat?"

– _Stai, nu ştii?_ întrebă Yukari.

– _Ce anume să ştiu? _întrebă mirată Miwako.

– _Nu ţi-a zis, deci…_

– _Cine şi ce anume, Caroline?_

– _Joji._

Miwako se uită brusc spre uşă de parcă ar fi căutat să vadă ceva anume, dar îşi întoarse repede privirea înapoi la Yukari:

– _Ce să-mi zică George?_

– _Voi aţi fost invitaţi să prezentaţi câteva piese de îmbrăcăminte la un spectacol de modă. Am dreptate?_

– _Dar de unde ştii?_

– _Şi eu am fost invitată._

– _Serios?! Deci şi tu te-ai lansat în modă?_

– _Da. _

– _Şi George de ce nu mi-a zis?_

– _N-am idee_, spuse Yukari aproape într-o şoaptă, uitându-se în gol în direcţia paharului pe jumătate plin. _Dar nu mă interesează acest subiect, încercă ea să pară indiferentă, hai să vorbim despre altceva._

Miwako îşi aplecă privirea către papucii prietenei sale căutând în minte un subiect despre trecut pe care l-ar fi putut dezbate împreună cu ea, dar nu găsea nimic, căci, orice ar fi fost, i-ar fi trezit Carolinei o amintire dureroasă: George. Apoi, ca şi trezită din vis, tresări ridicându-şi capul şi amintindu-şi că ceva la Yukari se schimbase.

– _Te-ai tuns! _exclamă Miwako bucuroasă că găsise un subiect de discuţie.

– _Da…_

– _Când? Şi de ce aşa de scurt? _întrebă ea din nou observând că părul pe care îl ştia lung şi foarte puţin ondulat acum abia dacă îi atingea umerii şi era mult mai ondulat.

– _Acum opt ani. Vroiam o schimbare la înfăţişare, ceva ce să păstrez de acum înainte toată viaţa. Şi venele… nu m-am îndurat să mi le tai._

– _Cum te poţi gândi să-ţi tai venele? _întrebă îngrozită Miwako.

– _Oamenilor le trec gânduri negre în astfel de momente._

– _Dar nu era ca şi cum ai fi rămas singură şi nu mai aveai ce face în viaţă fiind!_

– _Ba da, eram singură._

– _Cum? Dar mama ta nu a fost cu tine?_

– _M-am certat cu mama din cauza lui George şi m-a dat afară de tot._

– _Poftim?!_

Nu-i veni să creadă ce auzea. Atât de severă era mama ei încât să o dea afară din cauza unui bărbat şi să nu mai vorbească cu ea niciodată?! Dar o credea pe Yukari pentru că ştia că era prea bine-crescută să mintă. Apoi încercă să pară clamă atunci când o întrebă:

– _Dar Tokumori?_

– _Nu am mai ţinut demult legătura cu el, nu mai ştii?_

Amintindu-şi, Miwako puse ochii în pământ din nou. Orice ar fi spus, o făcea pe Yukari să se întristeze, şi se simţea prost pentru asta.

– _Îmi pare rău, nu voiam să… _spuse ea fără a se uita la Caroline.

Dar Yukari nu o lăsă să termine:

– _Nu-ţi cere scuze pentru ceva de care nu eşti vinovată. Nu tu mi-ai promis că mă vei face să strălucesc, după care m-ai lăsat singură._

– _Ba da şi…!_

– _Da, dar tu erai sinceră, _începu iar Yukari fără a o lăsa să-şi termine fraza. _Şi nu ţi-ai ţinut promisiunea fiindcă nu ai putut, şi nu fiindcă nu ai vrut. Adică nu ca George!_

Miwako aruncă încă o dată o privire către uşă.


	3. George

În tot acel timp cât Miwako şi Yukari vorbeau, de partea cealaltă a uşii întredeschise a barului stăteau şi ascultau George şi Isabella. George părea indiferent, dar, în sinea lui era afectat de atitudinea cu care Yukari îl trata atunci când nu era de faţă. Se gândea că dacă l-ar fi văzut ar fi avut un şoc, un moment în care s-ar fi aşezat pe un scaun la bar speriată şi ar fi încercat să-şi ceară scuze, un moment în care dominaţia lui ar fi fost iar prezentă, aşa că se grăbi să intre în club. Isabella îl apucă de umăr iar acesta se opri, întorcându-şi capul pentru ai citi pe buze ceea ce îi spusese Isabella, abia auzindu-se:

– _George. Lasă-mă pe mine._

George oftă şi o lăsă pe Isabella să intre.

– _Miwako_, începu Yukari în timp ce prietena ei îşi întoarse brusc capul, _am observat că te tot uiţi la uşă…_

Yukari pricepu că domnişoara Sakurada plănuise ceva, dar nu-şi putea da seama ce anume. Când fu întrebată, Miwako avu câteva momente în care nu ştia ce să spună, dar apoi îi veni ideea:

– _Trebuia să ajungă şi Daisuke…_

– _Daisuke?!_ întrebă Yukari mirată, încercând să-şi amintească cine era Daisuke.

– _Carrie!_

„Isabella!" îşi aminti ea, atunci când Daisuke intră în club. Nu avu nicio reacţie tipică de bucurie atunci când o văzu în afara unui zâmbet abia sezizabil care ar fi înlocuit fraza „îmi amintesc de tine". Deşi Isabella îi dăduse putere şi curaj de fiecare dată când acestea îi lipseau, ea era persoana care a înlocuit-o după ce au plecat cu toţii, şi deci nu o putea agrea.

Daisuke întinse braţele vrând să o îmbrăţişeze, dar Yukari rămăsese acolo unde era, neclintită şi tăcută, privind spre Miwako. Aşteptă câteva clipe, după care şi le lăsă jos dezamăgită:

– _Carrie?_

Dar Caroline continuă să o privească pe Miwako, ca şi cum Isabella nici măcar nu exista. Simţea nevoia să îi dea o palmă pentru că i-l „furase" pe George, dar alungă acel gând amintindu-şi cât de mult a ajutat-o în cariera sa.

– _Carrie? _încercă din nou Isabella.

– _Nu vreau să vorbesc cu tine, _răspunse, într-un final, Yukari, mutându-şi privirea la paharul din care băuse câteva minute în urmă.

– _Carrie…_

– _Nu încerca să mă faci să mă simt mai bine! Da, poate că tu erai mama tuturor de la Paradise Kiss, dar tot tu mi-ai luat singurul lucru care m-a făcut să mă simt reală în toată viaţa mea! _răspunse răstit Yukari uitându-se insistent la paharul de wiskey. _Şi nu-mi mai spune „Carrie"!_

Daisuke îşi mări ochii de mirare. Nu se aştepta la reacţia asta. Spera că dacă va vorbi ea cu Yukari înaintea lui George, s-ar mai calma, dar se părea că nu era persoana potrivită care să o calmeze.

De partea cealaltă a uşii, George asculta şi privea în gol înspre scări uimit. Şi el se aştepta ca Yukari să aibă o reacţie mai pozitivă. În schimb, Isabella primi un set de vorbe grele din partea Carolinei, motiv pentru care George, deşi o persoană foarte confidentă, îşi pierdu încrederea în sine. Se gândea că ar fi mai bine să nu mai intre, să nu mai cauzeze şi el sentimente de răzvrătire în sufletul lui Yukari. După aceste gânduri, telefonul îi vibră în buzunar. Avea un mesaj de la Miwako: „Intră acum!"

„E nebună?!" gândea George; „Cum să intru acum, când Yukari e supărată până şi pe Isabella?!"

Yukari luă paharul şi dădu ce mai rămăsese în el pe gât.

– _Ştiţi ceva? Plecaţi! _răsună vocea ei.

– _Am venit să-mi cer iertare… _începu Isabella, încercând să o calmeze pentru intrarea lui George. _Ştiu că te-am dezamăgit pentru că…_

_ – Pentru că mi-ai furat lucrul pentru care am luptat atât cu mama şi restul lumii şi care îmi era cel mai de preţ?! _Urmă o pauză de tăcere, în care Yukari încercă să se calmeze singură. _Bine. Scuze acceptate._ Yukari ridică braţul arătând cu mâna spre uşă. _Acum ieşiţi! Ăsta este localul meu de acum şi am dreptul de a-mi selecta clienţii; adică cine intră aici! Afară!_

Miwako se uita mirată la Yukari. Ea nu-i făcuse nimic şi se întreba de ce o dă şi pe ea afară. Ar fi vrut să mai rămână, să mai discute cu ea, să o calmeze, dar îi era clar în acelaşi timp că prietena ei nu o putea suporta pe Isabella, şi, pentru că Miwako a adus-o, ea era cumva vinovată de situaţie.

Miwako îşi încheie haina şi porni spre uşă.

– _Haide, Isabella! _spuse Miwako ieşind.

Daisuke îşi aranjă pălăria şi porni către uşă şi se opri exact în faţa ei.

– _Îmi pare rău,_spuse ea din nou.

Yukari porni în grabă spre Isabella şi vru să o împingă afară. Când deschise uşa, îl văzu şi se opri. Se uită – sau mai degrabă, se holbă – la el din cap până în picioare: înalt, îmbrăcat cu o cămaşă albastră cu nuanţe movulii, un sacou negru cu lanţuri aurii la buzunare, blugi simpli, pantofi de lac cu ţinte tot aurii şi în cap o pălărie neagră. Privirea-i rece era aţintită asupra ei, pătrunzând-o până în adâncul sufletului. Când observă reacţia Carolinei, George îşi recăpătă încrederea pe care o pierduse ceva mai devreme. Se simţea stăpân pe sine şi pe inima ei.

Isabella ieşi singură şi îl privi pe George în ochi: „Baftă!" ar fi vrut să spună. George păşi înspre uşă, iar Yukari se dădu cu un pas înapoi. Bărbatul intră în club şi închise uşa sprijinindu-se de ea.

– _Joji…_ şopti Yukari uitându-se la el cu ochi mari.

Geroge dădu să se apropie de ea, dar aceasta se retrase. Continuând eschivarea, Caroline se opri în masa de biliard. Nu mai avea unde să se ducă. George veni mai aproape de ea şi îşi lipi corpul de al ei. Cu mâna dreaptă îi apucă bărbia şi îi ridică puţin faţa, astfel încât lumina să îi cadă direct pe faţă. Tenul ei era curat, singurul machiaj fiind creionul auriu de pe marginea pleoapelor. Ar fi vrut să o împingă pe masa de biliard, ar fi vrut să o supună aşa cum făcea în „vremurile bune". Dar, în loc să acţioneze după instinct, întrebă pe un ton blând, uitându-se direct în ochii ei până în tălpile picioarelor:

– _Pot să te sărut?_

Yukari rămăsese mută. Acest lucru i-l ceru şi înainte de a-i da ceea ce avea mai de preţ. Doar un sărut. În schimb, ea îi oferi mult mai mult, iar el acceptă. Ştia ce va urma dacă ar fi fost de acord. Bănuia şi că, dacă ar fi spus „nu", ar fi forţat-o. Dar nu-i mai păsa ce avea să facă, atâta timp cât ea îşi făcuse datoria de a refuza.

– _Nu._

George mută mâna dreaptă pe obraz, atingându-i colţul gurii cu degetul mare. Se uita la ea cu poftă şi în acelaşi timp cu încredere, cu siguranţa că ea se va răzgândi.

– _Poftim?_

– _Eşti surd? _zise ea încruntându-se.

– _Mai gândeşte-te, _zise el zâmbind arogant.

_– Vrei să zici că dacă spun „nu" înseamnă că nu gândesc? _şipe faţa lui Yukari se observă pentru câteva clipe un zâmbet arogant. Închise ochii preţ de câteva clipe, după care îl privi din nou pe George, dar, de data aceasta, ochii ei păreau din oţel. _Nu._

– _Da' de ce nu?_

– _Da' de ce da?! _spuse Yukari ironică.

– _Nu juca jocuri cu mine. Nu ştii cine eşti._

– _Dacă ştiu sau nu, ei bine, asta mă priveşte numai şi numai pe mine. Şi dacă vreau să joc jocuri, voi juca. Nu ai dreptul să-mi spui ce să fac. Acum ieşi._

Yukari se simţi mândră de faptul că avusese puterea să-l respingă şi că n-a căzut în braţele lui, la fel cum ar fi făcut odinioară. George fu mirat de reacţia tinerei. Observă că se maturizase foarte mult faţă de ultima dată când o văzuse şi părea a fi independentă de tot restul lumii. Îşi mută privirea de la chipul Carolinei la bar şi observă una dintre cele trei schiţe pe care Yukari le pusese mai devreme deoparte. Bărbatul se dezlipi de fată şi se apropie de bar apucând schiţele:

– _Astea sunt creaţiile tale?_


End file.
